The present invention relates to solar energy powered distillation units for providing supplies of fresh water.
Various types of solar stills have been designed and are being used in various parts of the world. All, however, suffer from disadvantages of one type or another. In most units the basic objections are related to efficiency and/or cost. For example, in many prior art units the condensing system is positioned over the evaporating system resulting in interference with energy reaching the evaporating system and relative inefficiency of condensation. The present invention is aimed at providing an increased efficiency to solar stills at low cost and with need for a minimum of labor.